


feathers and wet wings

by WriterWinged



Series: A Kinder, Softer World [2]
Category: Dream SMP (Webseries), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Big Bang Bootcamp, Gen, Hugging, Prompt Fill, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWinged/pseuds/WriterWinged
Summary: TommyInnit does not and will not take wing baths. He has no choice in this matter.
Relationships: Ranboo & Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: A Kinder, Softer World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 289
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	feathers and wet wings

**Author's Note:**

> for the big bang bootcamp Week 1, Prompt 2: Hugging
> 
> did i do research on how to take care of wings and feathers? yes  
> did i use any of it in this? no
> 
> regardless, i present some more fluff

Okay, so, Tommy knows his wings require care and that letting the dough dry and crust is  _ probably _ not something he should do but he didn’t want to deal with the hassle of wet wings. He tried to sneak out as Dadza was laughing his head off while trying to scold Wilbur over the mess the two of them made in the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Tommy had forgotten how good Dadza’s eyesight was and he got no farther than the back door before his attention shifted to him.

“ _ Tommy, what happened to your wings?!? _ ” Tommy abandoned all attempts to sneak and darted for the door at Dadza’s shriek, hoping to make it. The back of his shirt was snagged and he was pulled into a hug, babbling the entire time about how his wings were fine and everything was fine. Dadza pulled one of his wings open and stared at the mess that his feathers had become.

Tommy glared at the snickering Wilbur, promising death if he didn’t help him escape. Dadza didn’t even look up at him when he spoke to him.

“Wilbur, you get to help.” Wilbur’s snickers cut out and he started protesting immediately.

* * *

“...Is there a reason that you’re hugging me and Ranboo?”

“ _ You _ are hugging  _ me _ .”

“He had to get a wing bath because of Wilbur.”

“...Oh. You are a very unhappy bird then.” A low hiss, “Alright, alright, we’ll stay here.” Soft grumbling that tapered off slowly.  “Why isn’t he hugging  _ you _ then, Techno?”

“I didn’t let him escape when he bit Wilbur.”


End file.
